A Trainer and His Sylveon
by Sonic2978
Summary: A Trainer reminisces about the time when he first met his beloved, Sylveon.
It was a bright sunny afternoon in the skies above the Hoenn region. I was sitting in a patch of grass on the side of the road taking a short break from my journey with my Pokemon, Sylveon sitting just inches from me. There was a small pond nearby where a number of Water-type Pokemon like Goldeen, Poliwag, Feebas, Magikarp and many others resided.

I was sitting under one of the trees for it's shade from the beaming sun with Sylveon sitting right next to me. Speaking of Sylveon, she was a very valuable friend and Pokemon to me. I couldn't ask for a better Pokemon to have. I still remember the day I met Sylveon vividly. I could never erase that moment from my mind, not that I wanted to.

I smiled as I turned my head to the Intertwining Pokemon next to me. I lightly reached my hand over to pet her softly on top of her head and scratch her behind the ears. I could tell she was enjoying it by the way she leaned her head further into my hand and by the sound of content she made from the treatment.

"Hey, Sylveon?" I called her name, removing my hand from her head.

"Sylve?" She had a curious look on her face when she turned her head to look at me.

"Do you remember the day we first met?"

"Veon!" She replied happily, jumping toward me and nuzzling me in the chin. I laughed at the Fairy type's actions and lightly hugged Sylveon before petting her head and ears again. I could tell that my Pokemon was happy by the look of happiness and the sparkles I could see it her eyes. It was evident she was just as happy to have met me that day just as much as I am to have met her.

* * *

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _I was around 8 years old at the time. I was walking home from a friend's house at the time when a sudden rainstorm had rolled in unannounced with a strong, cold wind to accompany it. It was pouring down hard, so I was running as fast as I could to get home as quick as I possibly could. I was running past an alleyway when I heard a slight whimpering and saw a light shade of brown._

 _I started to walk down the alleyway, and at the end was a small cardboard box sitting up against the wall of a building with an Eevee sitting right inside. Most likely to take shelter from the rain and wind. Though, it was clear Eevee was hesitant with me. She moved further and further back into the box the closer I got to the cardboard with a frightened look on her face._

 _I knelt down in front of the box to get a closer look at Eevee, but she seemed to be really scared of me. I just smiled reassuringly and reached my hand out toward the fox Pokemon._

 _"Don't worry, Eevee." I said softly. "I won't hurt you."_

 _Eevee still had the hesitant look in her eyes as she eyed my hand, I continued to speak softly in hopes that she open up a little bit to me. It was evident that this Eevee was scared of people, otherwise she wouldn't so scared of me. But soon, slowly but surely, she started walking toward me, albeit with a hesitant look still._

 _When she was close enough, I stretched my arms out and softly picked up the fox Pokemon and smiled at her. I could feel how soaked her fur was from the rain and it was clear that she cold with how much she was shivering. I took my coat off and lightly wrapped it around the small to keep it dry and warm. She stuck her head out from under the piece of clothing with a curious look on her face. I just smiled again before quickly running home._

 _"Oh my goodness. You're soaked to the skin, Davi!" She grabbed a towel and started to roughly move it around my head to dry me off. Afterwards, she put her hands on her hips and gave me a stern glare pointing at my jacket in my hands. "Why aren't you wearing your coat!? You know it's raining outside, not to mention cold!"_

 _"Sorry, mom." I said apologetically. "I wasn't wearing it because I let Eevee wear it."_ _I moved the coat off of Eevee softly holding her in my arms. My mother's expression softened when she saw the Pokemon in my arms and smiled._

 _"I found her in an alleyway when I was running home." I said sadly. "I couldn't just leave her there."_

 _"I see." She simply smiled. "Well, go dry off and change out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."_

 _I nodded and did as told and dried off both Eevee and myself as well as change into some dry clothes and went back downstairs. Upon arriving in the kitchen, there was already a bowl of Pokemon food ready for Eevee. Still a bit hesitant about it, she just looked at my mom, at me and then back to the food in front of her._

 _"Go ahead, Eevee." My mom encouraged flashing the Evolution Pokemon a smile._

 _Eevee slowly took a small bite of the food in the bowl, with her face lighting up from the taste and dug in. My mom simply giggled watching the Pokemon eat. After Eevee had finished eating, she had decided to curl up into a ball on my lap before falling asleep. I was softly stroking her fur. A thought came to mind shortly after. I've only known Eevee for a few hours, but I had already grown really attached to the small Pokemon. And it seemed she was at least somewhat comfortable around me. I wouldn't want to say goodbye._

 _"Hey, mom." I said._

 _"Yes, dear?" She responded._

 _"Can I keep Eevee?" I asked. "I know I'm not a trainer yet, but-"_

 _"Of course you can." She said._

 _"Really!?"_

 _She nodded. "It seems Eevee has become a little more comfortable around you." She pointed out. "I don't think it would right for you not to keep Eevee. Just take good care of her. Having a Pokemon is a big responsibility."_

* * *

 _ **~Days Later~**_

 _It's been several days since my mom gave me permission to keep Eevee. I had just woken up and was walking downstairs for breakfast. Eevee was in the middle of eating the food mom had put out for her, when she turned away from it with a happy look on her face._

 _"Eevee!" The Pokemon said happily. She ran toward me and jumped into my arms with a wide smile._

 _"Good morning, Eevee." I replied, petting her head. "I'm glad to see you too." She nuzzled me after the greeting._

 _"How sweet." My mom giggled. "It seems that Eevee has already grown really fond of you, Davi."_

 _"Is that true, Eevee?"_

 _"Eevee!" She lightly licked my cheek with another happy cry right after. I couldn't help but smile at the fox Pokemon in my arms and hugged her closer to me. I could see my mother smiling at the both of us in the background. I knew Eevee and I were would great friends._

* * *

 _ **~About a Year Later~**_

 _As time went on, Eevee and I grew practically inseparable. Where ever I went, you would most likely see Eevee walking right beside me. We always played together, whenever I would go to bed at night, Eevee would curl up right next to me_ _and whenever I was sad, Eevee was immediately by my side to comfort me and cheer me up. But she was still fairly shy around people who weren't either my mom or myself. Whenever I was with a friend, Eevee would hide behind my legs or back away._

 _It's been just over a year since I found Eevee in that alleyway. With how close Eevee and I had become, everyone said that we were pretty much best friends at this point; a statement I agreed with to the fullest extent. As I said before, you couldn't go anywhere without seeing Eevee alongside me. She was always there right beside me._

 _"Let's go, Eevee!" Eevee and I both quickly ran outside to go play since it was a bright day outside._

 _"Eevee!" She yelled happily running closely behind me._

 _"Make sure to be back before dinner!" I heard my mom call after me. "Geez, those two..." She giggled._

* * *

 _ **~Several Hours Later~**_

 _It had been several hours since Eevee and I had run out of the house to go play. We were taking a break right now and were just sitting on the grass looking up at the clouds. I reached my hand over to pat Eevee on the head softly, which she responded to with a light co. I couldn't help but smile at her. I continued to stroke her head when I saw what looked like a translucent blue ribbon loop around my arm. Then, I saw Eevee's body suddenly become enveloped in a bright blue light._

 _I watched in complete disbelief as I saw her body enveloped in this light and change shape completely. After about a minute or so, with a flash, the light around her body completely dispersed revealing what Eevee now looked like. The Pokemon in front of me was no longer Eevee. She had evolved!_

 _The new Pokemon in front of me had a creamy white body and bright baby blue eyes. She had a pink forehead, paws, short pink tail, ears and forehead. She had what looked like bows at the base of her right ear and on her neck. Finally, she now had several ribbon-like feelers extending from her head and neck._

 _I looked in awe at what I had just witnessed before a wide smile had spread across my lips and hugged her tightly._

 _"Veon!" The Pokemon said happily._

 _"Eevee, you evolved!" I said with a happy tone._

 _"Syl!" She replied._

 _"Come on!" I got up and started running with her running closely behind. "Let's go tell mom!"_

 _We both ran as fast as we could back home. I couldn't wait to tell her that Eevee had evolved! "Mom! Mom!" I hollered right as I ran through the door._

 _I heard her giggle. "Goodness, somebody sounds excited about something."_

 _"Mom!" I ran into the kitchen with my companion following closely behind me. "Eevee evolved!"_

 _Her eyes widened in surprise and her jaw dropped when she saw the newly evolved Pokemon. "Well, well." She said surprised. "To think that's what Eevee would eventually evolve into."_

 _"What do you mean, mom?" I was confused. What did she mean by that?_

 _"The Pokemon that Eevee just evolved into is known as Sylveon." She explained._

 _"Sylveon, huh?" I felt guilty for not knowing her new name. Then, I felt something wrap around my arm. I looked down to see one of her feelers lightly wrapped around my arm making me smile._

 _"Veon." She smiled._

 _"Eevee will only into Sylveon when it strongly loves it's trainer. As opposed to Espeon or Umbreon, which Eevee evolves into through friendship." My mom explained further. "So Eevee must have loved you very much to evolve into Sylveon."_

 _I looked at Sylveon in disbelief after hearing what mom had just told me. To think Sylveon loved me. I mean, I loved Sylveon as well. But I didn't think she loved me that much to evolve into Sylveon. It was unbelievable. I smiled and knelt down so I was eye level with her._

 _"Is that true, Sylveon?" I asked smiling. "You love me that much?"_

 _"Veon." She said quietly, walking toward me, lightly nuzzling me and licking my cheek as well. I responded with a light stroke of her head and ears, which she seemed to enjoy from the look of content she gave and leaned further into my hand. Finally, I hugged my Pokemon tightly._

 _"Thank you, Sylveon." I said softly. "I love you too."_

 _"Sylve!" She shouted in happiness. "Sylveon!"_

 _She jumped toward me, trying to snuggle up to me. I couldn't help but laugh at her actions and hug her again tightly. I knew that nothing would ever tear Sylveon and I apart._

* * *

I smiled as I recalled all of that. The day I met Sylveon as an Eevee, the many times we played together, the day Eevee evolved into Sylveon, all of it. I never wanted to forget any of those memories. I looked back to Sylveon, stroking the top of her head and back of her ears with my hand again, which just like every other time, she leaned into and gave a content sound. They had become Sylveon's favorite places to be petted over the years.

"I'm really glad I met you, Sylveon." I said in a grateful tone. I didn't have any other Pokemon with me, but that didn't matter to me. Sylveon was the only Pokemon I needed. Sylveon wasn't really too keen on battling, so as a result we didn't battle too much. We liked to just travel around and visit the many places that Hoenn and the world had to offer. Who knows? Maybe if we travel around enough, we might find a goal to strive for.

"Sylveon!" She cried happily as if saying 'I'm glad I met you too!'. She jumped toward me again and nuzzled me in the cheek. I couldn't help but laugh at the actions of the Fairy type as I stroked the top of her head again.

I moved my hand from her head and pulled my PokeNav out to check the time as well as the map. It was getting close to three o' clock in afternoon and the next town was just a few miles away. "Alright, Sylveon." I stood up placing my hands on my hips. "Ready to hit the road some more?"

"Veon." She nodded. I felt her move one of her feelers around me arm as we walked, which made me smile from the affection. I turned my head to smile down at the Intertwining Pokemon making her give a loud cry of happiness.

Sylveon was my best friend. There was nothing else to it. Everyone we talked to commented on the strong bond that we both shared. It might sound cliche, but there's a part of me that thinks Sylveon and I were meant to meet that day. If it hadn't rained that day, I doubt Sylveon and I would have met. Because of that rainstorm, I met Sylveon. I knew nothing would be able to tear Sylveon and I apart.


End file.
